


Requests

by Samantha_Stilger



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Detailed Injury, Fluff, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OC death, Taking Hetero Requests, Taking Story Requests, Yandere!Nyo!Russia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Stilger/pseuds/Samantha_Stilger
Summary: Hetalia requests~ Got a requests that involves family, solo, hetero-relationships, scenarios, and of Headcannons? Well, comment in the first chapter what you're looking for and I'll do what I can to bring it in to words!





	1. Let's Work On It . . . Again!

Hello Lovelies! I'm back with a newly opened Hetalia Request work! The reason that this exists is because I shut down my older one that had content I don't necessarily want to get in to again, so boom! Will be/have already deleted it and am now moving on. The first few chapters will be previously requested stories that I have brought over as I deem them safe. Just as a reminder, Hetero relationships mean male and female, straight, ♂+♀, whatever you want to call it kinds. But, as my profile entails **I have no problem gender-bending characters!**

 

Like so: Someone wants GetIta? Okay, do you want the blushing Germany to be male or female? Whichever the first is Italy will be the opposite. Just like that!

 

So . . .

 

Have a character you want to go through something? Comment who and what.

Have a pairing you want to see or have something special to happen to? Let me know!

Have a RarePair that doesn't get enough love in your eyes? Tell me about it!

Have a sad/happy idea in your head about a certain character? Let's plot a chappy!

Have an OC and want them in on the action, either platonically or romantically? Let's give it a shot!

Reader insert? Let's try it!

No Lemons.

No Yaoi.

No Yuri.

 

     This is a Oneshot book for Hetalia and the fans of it. If you have an idea comment down below and I'll see what I can do. For certain things we might need to sort out certain details, but I'm sure we can reach an agreement. By the way I don't own Hetalia, not at all! XD

     So yeah, lay it on me! Heh, again!


	2. America x Nyo!Russia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Anya spend some time together before the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers nor the characters, not even the idea. Just the story and how it happens. Enjoy!

This story was requested by **Ewq1111**. Thank you for the request and I hope you Lovelies enjoy!

~~~~

     America was freaking out because he was late. Ten minutes late to a meeting between the ex-Axis and Allies. Why? Because he set his alarm to the wrong, of course! He set it for nine post meridiem instead of ante meridiem. Luckily his internal clock woke him up. He ran through the halls of the meeting building till he got to the doors of the main room and leaned against it to catch his breath. "Ugh, why me? This sucks." He straightened out his tie and walked in like absolutely nothing was wrong, only to find that Russia was the only one there.

     "Privet, Amerika. You are early, Da?"

     "E-early?" He looked up at the clock in the room and nearly fell to his knees. He was an hour early?! His clock at home must have been wrong. Honestly, he wouldn't doubt it. "Oh. Well, that's good! The Hero is beyond on time! Ha ha ha!"

     Anya closed her eyes and smiled with a tilt to her head. "Oh goody. That means we can do the preparing for the meeting together."

     He sighed. "Greeeeaaat. Lookin' forward to that."

     The blond walked to his seat and placed his folder on the desk in front of him, shifting through them to find the topics that would be discussed that day. As he did Russia got up from her seat and walked over to him, her boots clicking against the floor as she approached. America tried to ignore it, but then she sat down in the chair next to him. It was silent for about five heart pounding minutes before the woman reached out and pinched his cheek. "You are cute."

     America gave her a flat look before swatting her hand away, though the blush on his cheeks gave him away. "I am not. A Hero is handsome, not cute."

     "No. Amerika is cute." She grabbed his cheek again and tugged lightly.

     Once again he looked at he, but didn't move her hand. Yet. "No, I'm handsome!"

     "Cute."

     "Handsome!"

     "Cute."

     "Handsome!!"

     " . . . Cute~♪"

     "Bah, that's not true!" He swatted at her hand again and glared. "At least say good looking. Calling a man cute is . . . it's just wrong!"

     Anya pouted her plump lips at the man in front of her. "Nyet. Amerka is cute. I like your chubby cheeks, they are very pinchable." She smiled and reached out again, taking hold of both pudgy cheeks and pulling them.

     "Hey! Stahp it! Come on!"

     "Ufufu~"

     She kept it up for a while, but eventually let go of him. He rubbed his sore cheeks and cast her an offended look. "I'm not fat."

     "I did not say you were, I just said that your cheeks are chubby and pinchable. And that you are cute."

     "Ugh, I am NOT cute!" Alfred turned back to his files and continued with the task of shuffling through them. After that little episode the two of them talked as civil as they could for about fifteen before America's lack of sleep caught up with him. As a yawn escaped his mouth Russia questioned him.

     "Did Amerika not sleep well?"

     "Huh? No, I was up late playing a game with Prussia and Denmark."

     "Why not take a nap until the others get here? There is still forty five minutes left of waiting."

     "And I should trust you to wake me up why?"

     "Because it it an important meeting. Without you to start us off we would have to rely on Germany again, and he already sent an email saying he wouldn't be here and that Prussia would take his place."

     " . . . Good point. Alright, I'm counting on you, Russia." She nodded and watched as he stretched out and laid his head on his arms. Almost instantly he was asleep, so Anya took this time to study his features. He really was handsome, but it got on his nerves to call him cute so she did. He actually  _was_  cute when he got riled up like that. After a few minutes of watching him sleep the woman stood from her chair and looked up.

     There, taped to the ceiling, were the missing nations. Alfred did not in fact arrive early, but Russia set the clock an hour back after getting the others out of her way. A smile graced her face as she held a finger to her lips. "Shh." She then turned to the object of her attraction and gently hugged his sleeping frame, placing her head on his. "You will be one with Mother Russia sometime soon, Amerika. Ufufu~" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! If you like it please leave a Kudo and a Comment~♥  
> Have a request? Please put it in the comment section of Let's Work On It . . . Again! Please, and thank you!


	3. Summit of the Americas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecuador joins her fellow Americas for a gathering while their leaders decide one some things. As personifications they have no say right now, but that doesn't stop them from meeting up and discussing things. Not all are nice, not all are violent. But by the end of it they're all happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia nor the characters. I might wish, but I don't. Though I did pick the name and personality for Ecuador, and the personality for Mexico because I haven't seen them in the Amine/don't remember. And I did a lot of research~! So I'm dedicated!

This story was requested by our guest **Someone**. Thank you for requesting and I hope it is to your taste! Enjoy~♥

~~~~

     The personification of Ecuador, Emely Mosquera, walked through the halls of the Country meeting building with her head hung low and her folder clutched to her chest. She knew exactly why her leader and the leaders of the other Americas were meeting, but she still couldn't place why the countries themselves met as well. Seriously, they couldn't decide anything. They were the living, breathing land, and yet their opinion meant nothing to their leaders when it came to trade. When the leaders met the nations did too, even though tensions could be high depending on what their leaders were talking about.

     When she finally stood in front of the room she could plainly hear an argument already. What could they be arguing about so early on, you may ask? Well . . .

"Just because you're the United States of America doesn't mean you should be straight up called  _America!_   It's unfair to the rest of us!"

"Dude, calm down! It's not  _my_  fault I'm called that, people just do it 'cause it's easier!"

"He's right, eh? Why don't we all calm down a-"

"You have no say in this, idiota de arce tranquila!" (quiet maple idiot!)

"Hey! Don't call him that, you gosse!" (brat!)

"You're all a dor no pescoço." (pain in the neck.)

     Emely shook her head and opened the doors, temporarily pausing the fighting until they remembered who she was and going back at it. She walked to her seat and flipped through her files before a certain someone sat on the desk next to her. "¡Oye! Como estas, Ecuador?" (Hey! How are you?)

     She smiled up at Mexico wearily. "Multa. ¿Tú mismo?" (Fine. Yourself?)

     "Sería mejor si estos idiotas dejaran de gritar." (I'd be better if these idiots would stop yelling.)

     "Hey! Who are you calling an idiot?!"

     The girls looked over to see a pouty US and laughed. "For once, not you. Though you  _were_  yelling, it was in defense."

     The blond's face lit up and he flashed them a big grin. "Cool! Someone's on my side for once!"

     "I've been on your side this whole time, Alfred."

     They looked over, wondering who  spoke for a moment, before Al wrapped his arm around . . . air? Wait! Someone just appeared! "I know, Bro! Don't worry you're hockey loving head about it!"

     " . . . Okay."

     "H-Hola Canadá."

     "Si, hola."

     The lavender eyed nation smiled sweetly at the girls. "Oh, bonjour. I'm glad you two could make it."

     "Aw, same to you, Hermano mayor!"

     Canada smiled and pat Mexico's head affectionately, still not used to being called 'big' brother by another nation . . . or anyone, really. Now, 'Mom' was a different story. "I hope you two stay for the whole thing. I brought brownies."

     America looked at his twin with an expression between amusement and horror. "Dude, don't tell me you brought  _those_  brownies?!"

     The other half-heartedly glared at his brother with a sigh. "No, I don't even make those . . . anymore . . . too often."

     The blue eyed blond laughed loudly and pat his back. "Chill, Bro, I'm just messing with ya! Anyway, I think it's time to start the meet. You all ready?" A round of groans came from those he was talking to causing him to chuckle nervously. "Yeah, didn't think so." Despite that he walked to the front and the others found their seats. "Alright, everyone! It's time to talk some stuff out! So  _please_  go to your seats and try not to kill the nation on either side of you."

~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~

     Three agonizing hours later everyone was completely chill. Ecuador didn't know why, but they were. All thirty five of them, either talking peacefully with one another or eating. Probably the food that kept them from fighting, though. Like it usually did. So maybe she did know why after all. Ecuador herself was leaning against the wall while munching on one of the brownies Mexico's 'brother' made and, honestly, loving it. It had this different sweetness to it. Probably maple syrup. His country was famous for the stuff, wasn't it? Speaking of, she glanced at the banquet table, there was his little polar bear. So cute, reaching up to grab some sweets and fish off the table and 'hiding' to gobble it up.

     She glanced around the room, checking everyone's faces to see if they were excited about what they were talking about and if she wanted to join. With a grin she noticed that Jamaica and Guyana were having a little spat about who got the better end of what deal their bosses decided upon in  _their_  meeting. That was going to be fun to see on their blogs later that evening. By the end of the day everyone decided to forget what was going on outside of the building and hunker down with coffee, cocoa, and treats to accompany the conversations. Once people started to filter out for the night she bid Mexico and the North American twin good night before walking to her hotel. Today wasn't so bad, actually. Maybe tomorrow would be better, maybe it would be worse. Who knew? But by the end they were all smiling, despite their bosses nagging at them to not fool around in the meetings via text/phone call.

~~~~

Sorry if it wasn't as serious as you wanted.

P.S.  I bet you can't guess who my favorite character is~ XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! If you like it please leave a Kudo and a Comment~♥  
> Have a request? Please put it in the comment section of Let's Work On It . . . Again! Please, and thank you!


	4. America x Ukraine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for their first date, but Ukraine is worried about something . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own the characters. I do own this story, though~

This story prompt was requested by  **Tate**. Thank you, Lovely! Such a cute couple that I normally wouldn't think of!

~~~~

     Ukraine was in her room lightly dusting her eye lids with dark brown to compliment her fancy black dress to prepare for something she was both excited and nervous for: her first date with Alfred. True, she'd had her eye on the young successful country for a few years now, but it was a certain ice nation that pushed them together one day. Literally. After both apologized profusely they began to talk and eventually he asked her to accompany him to a restaurant. And so, here she was.

     But something was bothering her. What was? Well, her little sister Belarus pointed something out to her while they were shopping for her dress, something that had been nagging at the big sister's mind ever since. What is Alfred was only asking her out so he could look at her breasts? It wouldn't be the first time someone did it, not a nation mind you but it happened. As much as she honestly hoped that wasn't the case she knew she had a rather large bust. It wasn't her fault, but sometimes she wished it wasn't so big. Not only did it attract a lot of attention but it hurt her back!

     As she finished applying her lipstick her doorbell rang. With a glance at the clock Ukraine realized that he was exactly on time and that she had taken longer than she expected to on her makeup. Whoops. "Coming!" She trotted downstairs and opened her door to see a well dressed America holding a bouquet of pink and red roses.

     "Hey, Yekaterina! Wow, you look . . . so pretty." He blushed a bit, but his smile never wavered. And his eyes, his beautiful ocean blue eyes, didn't linger on her chest. That fact made hope rise in her chest as she smiled back at him.

     "Alfred! Thank you, you're handsome yourself."

     The blond beamed at her compliment and took her hand to place a kiss on it before handing her the flowers. "Thanks! I picked these for you. Uh, I grew them in my garden so I promise they're not freaky like the one's in England's garden."

     Ukraine carefully took the flowers and smelled them, happy that he thought so highly of her as to give her flowers he grew himself. "Thank you, they're beautiful. You must be a skilled gardener."

     He chuckled nervously and shook his head. "Not really, must of my veggie's die before the end of the month." They both laughed as they entered the house to put the roses in water.

     "Well, I'm glad the flowers came out so pretty."

     "Yeah, me too. So, you ready to go?"

     She nodded and he offered his arm. Aw, such a gentleman~ She placed her hand on the offered appendage and they walked out to his car. Like the darling he was he opened the door and helped his lady in before going to the driver's seat and heading off.

~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~

     After the delicious meal it hit the woman that America really wasn't staring at he bust. Which was surprising to her, really, because most men did. Sometimes it wasn't on purpose, they were just there after all. Plus she was taller than a lot of the girls there so her bust was in some guy faces . . . and girls. But the fact that he wasn't was nice, but concerning in a way. Was he making a mental effort to not stare? Was he not interested in breasts? . . . Okay, why would he ask out the person with the largest bust size if he didn't, come on. So, was he just trying to be a gentleman?

     "Katyusha?"

     Snapped out of her thoughts the woman looked over at a concerned Alfred. Oh crap! "Y-yes? Is something wrong?"

     "Actually, I was going to ask  _you_  that."

     "What? Why?"

     "Because you've been really quiet and, well, you look sad. Is the date boring? W-we can go do something else!"

     Oh bless his heart. She smiled and placed a hand on his arm. "No, no! Not at all. I'm enjoying our time together, it's just . . ."

     "Just?"

     "W-well, um . . . you're not dating me because of . . ?"

     "Of wha- Oh! No way! I mean sure, that's a nice trait, but I wanted to date you because you're really cute and nice!"

     "Really? You think I'm cute?"

     "Heck yeah! Your expressions when you're trying to make someone smile are so adorable that it makes me want to smile, too. And, um, when you cry I want to sock the idiot that caused it and . . . h-hold you 'till you smile."

     Now they were both blushing like mad. But despite that they were smiling. "Oh, I'm so glad! Because I really, really like you, Alfred!"

     "I really like you, too. Well, obviously. Hahaha!"

     He pulled her in for a hug and nuzzled her neck, trying to conceal his blush on one hand and on the other just wanting to hug his girlfriend. After a few moments of embracing each other Kat placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for taking me out. Let's do this again, sometime!"

     "You can count on it! Oh . . . One more thing, if you don't mind."

     "What is it?"

     "Could you please convince your crazy siblings to  _not_  try to kill me?"

     Ukraine laughed a bit, but knew he was completely serious. "Sure. They're inside so I'll talk to them. Though they might be in bed by now."

     "I seriously doubt that." He glanced up at a certain window and saw a pair of dark aura's surrounding eyes glowing with rage and nodded. "Yep, bet they're waiting up for you."

     "Aw, that would be sweet~"

     "Y-yeah. Very sweet." A sweatdrop adorned our hero's head as he waved goodbye to his date and got in his car to go home. Well, hopefully at the next meeting they wouldn't be at his throat . . .  _Hopefully_  . . .


	5. Prussia x Nyo!Russia

Thanks to our lovely guest  **Smister** for requesting this story!

~~~~

     This was totally unawesome!! He, the Awesome Prussia, was trapped in a house of weirdos because of the events of WWII. It wasn't any of their faults, the nations, but the faults of their leaders that separated him from his little brother. It was horrible! What was Germany going to do without Prussia around to guide him and leave hints? Or buy manuals for him to read? Who was going to help him when he needed a break from Italy? If the brunette was allowed to visit him again, that is. Poor kid. But still, the Awesome Prussia would not take this laying down! He was going to fight this tooth and nail if he had to, even if only metaphorically.

     Here, at the house of the Soviet union, he was treated like a butler. A lowly slave for Russia to give demands to, and he had to follow them. Not happily, and sometimes not all the way through. Heh, that was always fun. Though the woman he was 'serving' would get mad and hit him with her pipe it was fun to get on her nerves. The woman who's word was law, the personification of Russia, was beautiful. But she was cruel, even with her childish nature. Sometimes it seemed that she didn't know that what she was doing hurt people, but then again there were times it seemed like she did. What a mystery, that woman.

     That was probably what drew him to her, even though his people hated Russians at the moment. But he'd never admit to it! It would look too much like Stockholm Syndrome if he came out and said 'I really like you' to the person who currently had him trapped, and he was too awesome for that! Heck,  _he_  should hate her! She bossed and hit him around all the time, hurt him not only physically but mentally as well! Why in the world should he . . . And then she smiles at him.

     He had returned from the kitchen with a bowl of that soup stuff she loved that her big sister had made, and now she was smiling at him. She looked truly innocent at the moment, though every fiber of his being knew she wasn't. Innocent, yet tainted. Cold, yet warm. Unstable, yet childish. She had been on her own for so long, hurt and tormented and weak, that she became the way she was. And he honestly wanted to protect her, show her that she didn't have to fake a smile to make friends or hurt other to get them to stay. He wanted to show her that she could be okay, and yet . . . "Ha! You're smile looks like a little kid! You're supposed to be the big, bad Russia, but you get so happy over a little bowl of soup!"

     Russia's smile went from real to her mask very quickly and Prussia mentally scolded himself while keeping his own, cocky mask up as well. "Oh? Well, I  _am_  the big, bad Russia. You should learn your place,  _Gilbert."_

     Ouch. The white haired male couldn't stop the wince that came to his face from her pointed, venomous tone. That's right, the country he represented was under her control. Soon to be dissolved if he remembered correctly. For her to point that out . . . It hurt. "Tch. Whatever. Even if I die I'll still be way more awesome than you!" He turned away from her and stalked out of the room, missing the look of concern and regret etched into Russia's face.

~~~~ Time Skip to the Complete Dissolve of the Soviet Union ~~~~

     Gilbert had been free. Free to leave Russia, free to live with his brother, just overall free! And yet . . . as he looked at the news he couldn't help but think of the woman he had been living with. The Soviet Union, destroyed. Was she . . . was she lonely? Now that everyone left her all alone in that house, she was surely- He hopped off his couch in the basement of his little brother's house and ran up the stairs. "Yo, Ludwig! I'm heading out for, well, who knows!"

     "And what will you be doing for 'who knows' how long? Where will you be?"

     "At a friend's. Someone need a favor from the Awesome Prussia and might need me there for a few days. I'll be fine, so don't worry!"

     The blond let out a sigh, but knew he couldn't keep his older brother in the house. If he did he'd be no better that his former captor. Though he was reluctant to let him go without knowing where he was going . . . "Fine. But be sure to call me. Let me know you're okay."

     "Kesesese! Sure thing, West!" With that he was out the door.

~~~~

     He stood in front of the house that used to be his prison, staring at the door and wondering if this was a good idea. If indeed Russia was going crazy from everyone abandoning her then should he really be here? What if she accidentally killed him? With everything that was going on there was no guarantee he'd come back, but . . . No, he had to do this. He opened the unlocked door and waltzed in like he owned the place. "Hallo? Russia? Awesomeness has graced you, come and appreciate me!" After a few moments with no answer he began to walk around and open doors in an attempt to find the woman whom owned the house he had oh-so-gracefully trespassed into.

     It took a bit of doing, but he found her in her bedroom, in the middle of the bed, just sitting and staring at the blanket beneath her. " . . . Russia?" That simple word was all it took for her to snap and lunge at him, pipe ready and trained on her target, but she fell. As her face connected with the floor she made no attempt to get up, much to the albino's concern. He walked over to her and got on his knees before slowly reaching out to touch her shoulder. "Hey there, Frauline. You really have lost it, huh?"

     " . . . Nyet. I'm just . . . so lonely . . . Why? Why did everyone leave me? Even my sisters . . . Why does everyone hate me?"

     Prussia sighed and plopped on his bottom, half way picking the woman up in his arms and holding her. "You did some pretty nasty things to us, you know that right? You hurt us, physically and emotionally, and that's not something someone does to a friend. So tell me, Anya, do you want a friend?"

     The violet eyes of a broken woman met his red ones, searching for any hint of deception. When she found none she nodded, tears cascading down her cheeks. "Da, I do. I want a friend. I don't want to be alone anymore."

     A grin found it's way to Gilbert's face. "Well then, consider it done. You are now friends with the Awesome Me! And I'll teach you to be a good friend like I taught mien little brother." He hesitated, but leaned forward to kiss Russia's forehead. "You'll be okay."


	6. Loss of a Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canada, despite knowing it would end badly, fell in love with a human. And as she has passed from the world in a very sudden way it's the Hero's job to help him through his grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia!

This story was requested by our Lovely [Raven6229](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven6229/pseuds/Raven6229). Thank you!

~~~~

     The day was bright, beautifully so. The sky was clear of clouds, the air crisp with Autumn, the multi colored leaves fell serenely to the ground. Over all it was a beautiful, lovely day in Canada. But the personification of said nation thought that it was awfully cold and empty. Lilac eyes were dull as he took in his surroundings while walking down the path to an area filled with sadness. Where was this place? Why was Mattie so sad? That's what America was wondering as he accompanied his quiet brother on this walk.

     The larger nation, by a few inches, had called Alfred over early this morning saying he needed help with something and that he only trusted his brother for this. Being the hero and being asked for help the American was more that happy to zoom over to his pancake loving brother's house and help him out. He though it would be done quickly and then he could get some maple syrup covered cakes as a reward, but so far he was only asked for a hug and a walk. Other than that his quieter than normal bro had this super sad expression. He did say that he was taking America to the area that he needed help with, but didn't tell the heroic dude where that was.

     Any and all attempt to make light conversation were semi-attempted back and thus ended quickly. It made America feel awkward and out of place. His brother was sad, that was obvious, but he couldn't find out what was causing it. He got the idea that this sadness was what he needed help with but his usual antics weren't working to get the other's mind off of whatever was bothering him. And it was really worrying the blue eyed man. He cared for those he considered family, and Mattie was related by blood and shared a deep connection with him. To see him sad made him feel . . . like crap, really. Especially since the other wasn't opening up.

     After a about half an hour of walking they reached a path that lead to what looked like a . . . . wait, was that really a . . ? "Y-yo, Mattie?" Dull lilac eyes met sky blue. "Dude, you know this is a cemetery, right?"

     " . . . Oui . . . "

     America held his hands up as a sign of surrender due to the emotionless and blunt tone his brother used and continued to follow him, shoving his hands back in his jacket pockets. This wasn't leading anywhere good, plus it was getting dark. The dark and cemeteries just don't mix. Totally bad combination. Once inside the iron gate of the medium sized resting area Canada walked to a fresh looking grave a little over half way in. There he stopped and stared at the headstone. America leaned down a little bit to read what was engraved.

      **Ava Tremblay**

 **Born xx-xx-xxxx  
** **Died xx-xx-xxxx**

 **A wonderful woman whom gave her life dutifully serving the The Royal Canadian Mounted Police.  
****In death we remember her as a daughter, a sister, a friend, and a beloved.**  
      **May she rest in peace and find the comfort she deserves in Heaven.**

     After reading it a few times America noticed the maple leaf emblem in all four corners. That might not have been uncommon in Canada, he didn't personally know, but there was something about it that caused him to look back at his brother. Upon doing so he saw the tears dripping down his angelic face and his question died on his tongue, being answered with the crystal droplets flowing from lilac eyes. "Oh no . . . Mattie . . ." Alfred couldn't find the words to say. He knew the pain his brother was going through having felt it the day he lost Amelia Earhart. He thought back to when Matthew was there to comfort him and reached out, embracing his twin as tightly as possible.

    It took a few moments, but Canada's arms lifted from his sides and returned the other's hug. And slowly he cracked. Fist it was a shuddering breath, then a sob, and finally a complete breakdown. America felt tears streaming down his own cheeks at the heart wrenching sound of his twin's despair, but he ignored them in order to lower the two of them to the ground since the other's knees had buckled underneath himself. "I know, I know. I'm so sorry. Don't you worry, I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you. I'm here, Mattie."

     After the breakdown Alfred and Matthew paid their respects a while longer before going back to the Canadian's house. Once there they made pancakes together in silence. Kumajirou, whom perked his ears from his spot in the corner, stayed in his spot. He, too, was grieving the loss of Ava. She was a complete animal lover and always gave him tummy rubs when he laid in her lap.

     Once dinner was done and cleaned up America guided Matthew to the couch. They sat and Kuma jumped in to his master's lap, the nation petting his head and body softly. There was silence before Alfred sighed. "I don't know if I should ask or not, but . . . um . . . how did she . . ?"

     " . . . Poacher."

     "Huh?"

     "We were called to a report of someone in the woods hunting illegally. We got there, the guy spotted us, and he aimed his bow. We tried to talk him down, but he . . . He shot her in the heart . . . She died in my arms, Alfie. I held her as she died, and she . . ." Once more tears entered and fell from Matthew's eyes. America gulped back his own and scooted closer, pulling his brother against his side. " . . . Her last words were, 'I love Canada; my country my partner, and my boyfriend. Oh, can't forget Kuma, either.' And then . . . then she died. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. I mean, I know . . . but I don't."

     "I get it." America smiled through his tears and nuzzled his brother's head. "You know more than anyone that I get it. And I swear to you, on my duty as a hero and as your brother, that I'll help you through this. Okay? And Kuma, too." He gave the small, sad bear a scratch behind the ear to let him know he wasn't forgotten.

     A small smile graced Canada's face as he looked up at America from his position. "Thank you. I knew I  could count on you, Alfie."

     "Always, Mattie."

     " . . . Hamburger Man."

     "Ha! You too, little dude. You, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are treasured by the me~♥  
> If you have a request please comment in the first chapter!! Please, and thank you~


	7. Who's This?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Canada gets mistaken for his twin brother, America, his passive aggressiveness gives him an idea in the form of a prank call. Unknown to him, his friends whom were looking for him in order to cheer him up are watching. And boy are they in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers, nor Tim Horten's, nor 2p Hetalia. May their creators receive the credit.

This chapter was suggested by our lovely guest, Janet Irving! Thank you for the suggestion! This chapter is rated for language, though it's all bleeped out. And even though South Italy is in it he's not the one responsible for this rating. Shocking, isn't it? Enjoy, Lovelies!

~~~~

     It had been a rather stressful day for the personification of Canada. First he woke up late. Never a good sign. Then he dozed off while making breakfast and burned both he and Kumajirou's food. That resulted in an upset bear and master. So he had to quickly go to a Tim Horton's on the way to the meeting. Sadly, on the way there he was run off the rode by a crazy foreign driver, going based off of their Kentucky license plate, and had a flat tire to fix. The Canadian then ruined his meeting suit on some rocks when he was changing the tire so he had to change in the bathroom of earlier mentioned Timmies.

      _'Surely this day can't get any worse . . . Wait, I haven't even set foot in the meeting building so of course it could.'_ Canada sighed as he exited the bathroom and threw his now torn suit in to his truck. Great. Now he had to go to the meeting in his plaid shirt and work jeans. He'd get in trouble from England and Germany both. If he was noticed, that is. With the sugary treats and coffee in hand he got in the driver's seat and gave Kuma what the bear ordered before buckling up and driving off.

     When the two of them got to the meeting building in America Matthew glared at the towering thing before entering with his bear and coffee, the four legged creature being helpful to his stressed master by holding the folders he needed for the meeting. As they approached the doors he  could already hear arguing so hopefully he could slip in unnoticed like usual and not get scolded right off the bat. His day was bad enough without the help of a cranky England of his case. Sadly, this was not his lucky day as poison green eyes locked on to his form as soon as the door opened and a scowl greeted him. Great.

     "Alfred! Where the bloody 'ell have you been? And what's with that outfit? Your bomber jacket is informal enough, but dirty jeans and  _that_ kind of shirt? Muddy boots? I didn't raise you like that."

     Matthew blushed from frustration and embarrassment as he let Kuma down to go to their seat. "I'm not America."

     "What?"

     All eyes were on him at this point and his blush spread. " . . . I'm Canada. I'm only wearing this because my suit got shredded by rocks on the way here."

     England's eyes were disbelieving until the real America ran in to the room. "The Hero is here! Oh, hey bro. Nice outfit!"

     "Oh." The Brit cleared his throat as an uncomfortable silence between him and Canada build steadily. "U-um, well, I'm sorry to hear that, lad. Let's all sit down so Alfred can start the meeting, hm?"

     Without another word the steaming nation bypassed his brothers and walked to the seat his bear picked out for them. Luckily it was next to Russia. Most would hate to sit next to the scary nation, but not Matthew. He and this big man played hockey together and built up a stable friendship. The large man smiled sympathetically to the slight smaller nation and rubbed his back. "Matvey is having a bad day, Da?" At the other's sigh and nod the Russian stroked his hair. "Don't worry, we can hang out after the meeting and make it a good day! There is a new ice cream shop close to this place. We can get Gilbert and Lovino to make a day out of it. Maybe even Yao-Yao if he isn't busy patching things up with Japan."

     Matthew smiled, leaning in to his friend's touch. These guys were always there to comfort him when he needed it. They were always there for each other. Things like this weren't romantic between them, just close interactions with his buddies. Heck, since Lovino was part of their group they even all snuggled together for naps. Or 'Awesome Nap Time!' and Prussia liked to call it. "Thank you, Ivan. I would like that a lot. How are things between you and Natalia?"

     "Little Sister and I had a good time last night! She finally admitted that she doesn't want to marry me and that she just wants to be close like when we were little."

     "That's wonderful! I'm very happy for you."

     They would have kept talking but America stood at the front and began to loudly kick off the meeting. Three hours later the meeting was over for the day, only because the nations that didn't have strong enough magic to will themselves there had to take the plane and were jet lagged. Russia went to go talk to South Italy and Prussia while Canada walked off to find a vending machine. Sure they were going to get ice cream, but the sugary snacks he bought at Timmies only lasted so long in one's stomach and Kumaconnan wanted something to eat. Well, Matthew did too. As he reached his destination he took out his, now American, change and looked through the options. Until a familiar voice came from behind him. "America? Stuffing your face again, are you?" Did England really have to insult his brother so much? It really peeved Canada off.

     "We discussed this earlier, England. I'm Canada." Come on, he even  _looked_ like a cliche Canadian. Maybe he should have packed his Mountie uniform as a backup instead of his work outfit. Sadly, once more England didn't believe him and started to insult America/Canada more. Eventually tears of frustration pricked at Matthew's eyes. " **Tais-toi!** " Arthur backed up from shock. "Je ne suis pas l'Amérique, je suis le Canada! Even if I was America what right do you have to say such things to him?! Aren't you a bit old to be a bully,  _Arthur?!_ Have you ever thought about how half the things you say to me would affect Alfred if you said them to him?! I can't believe you. You're such a . . . a . . . Ugh!!" Canada didn't have it in him to insult the Brit in front of him at the moment. His anger fizzed out a bit and he wasn't there anymore.

     Matthew pushed past England as tears freely fell down his cheeks. He ran past the meeting room and straight the room he and his friends normally entered when one of them was upset. After he closed the door behind him he wiped his face free of tears and sat on the couch.  Great, he was still mad and his passive-aggressiveness was begging to do something to England for mistaking him for America  _twice_ in less than five hours and for the high level of insults directed toward his twin. He leaned against the back of the couch and thought of what he could do. He knew that England would rent a hotel because the meeting lasted three days this time and he wanted to spend time with Alfred, though he'd never admit it and seemed in a rather nasty mood if their earlier 'conversation' was any indication.

     Then it hit him. He knew exactly which hotel England rented. He heard France talking with him about it while the bearded man tried to convince England to get his money back and share a room with him. It obviously didn't work, but it gave Matthew the information he needed. He waited for a few minuted before looking at the group chat he had with France, America, and England. According to it the Brit was going to his apartment now so that he could recover some sleep because he took the plane just to see the sights. He then read that the Brit locked the door and was telling France not to pick the lock or he'd turn him in to a literal frog. Although that made Canada chuckle it did not deter him from his goal.

     He did a little something so that his caller ID would be hidden from England's phone before calling the nation's hotel phone.  _"Hello?"_

     At first Canada thought he shouldn't go through with this, but then the insults England almost said to his brother entered his mind. Yeah, he deserved this. Matthew clicked mute on his end for a moment to clear his voice and adjust it to sound like a certain 2p before un-muting it. " 'Sup,  _Arthur?i"_

He could hear England's breath hitch before his annoyed reply sounded.  _"What in the world do you want, Matt?"_

     "You ####er. You know ###n well why I'm calling." A gulp sounded on the other end of the phone. "I saw your ####ing face through the reflection of the vending machine. I saw you make my first player cry. Now, why don't you explain why you said all those ###n untrue things to him before I come over there and shove my ####ing hockey stick up your scrawny ##s? You got ten seconds." Sounds of the phone fumbling sounded before frantic words slipped through the phone of how England thought that Canada was actually America so he wasn't insulting the maple lover, but his twin. " . . . So you think it's okay for you to talk to your ####ing brother like that? Even  _I_ don't put my brother down that much, and we beat the ###t out of each other! You know what? I think I'll tell Allen about this and then we can both go to your nasty ##s apartment and tear you a new one."

     "You don't even know where I am!"

     "Oh yeah? Then tell me, Pixie Dust, how am I calling you right now?"

     "What?"

     "This is your hotel phone, smart###." And then Canada clicked off, giggling the moment the numbers stopped counting how long the conversation was. He looked back at the group chat to see England flipping out and talking about taking France up on that offer so long as he didn't do anything perverted. This was too perfect. Canada heard what hotel and room number France had as well from the same conversation and a wicked grin spread across his face. How much he wished he could see his old caretaker's frightened face right now.

     He waited a little bit until America asked if England was safe with France and asking if he should join them before setting the second part of his plan in order. He did the same thing as before but adapted the sound and accent that Allen had. This was going to be epic. But the person who answered the phone was France. _"Bonjour?"_

     Canada sighed and unset his voice before answering. "Papa, please don't let him know it's me. Act like I'm Alfie." Wow, who would have thought he'd ever say that?

      _" . . . Ah, l'Amérique! How are you?"_

     "That's perfect! Um, it was me who called England earlier because he said a lot of super mean things to me when he thought I was Alfred. Please tell him that America wants to be a hero and make sure he's okay? Oh! And send me a picture?"

     On the other side Matthew could hear Francis having a hard time not laughing. _"O-oui, oui."_

There was the sound of France calling to England and giving him the phone before saying he was going to cook. _"Alfred?"_

Perfect! Canada switched his voice to 2p America's and laughed like he would. "####h, wrong one."

      _"W-what?! How did you get this . . . n-number?"_ Ah, it seemed to click that he was calling the hotel's number again even though he had switched hotels. Heh~

     "I got my ways, Sparkle ##s. Now, my jack### brother told me you were insultin' Pork Chop, but were actually talkin' smack to the Doe Eyed ####er? Something about making his 1p cry?" With the hesitant confirmation 'Allen' growled. "You ####ing son of a @@@@h! My @@@@@@e of a brother is going to annoy the ###t out of me now because his precious reflection was cryin'! I ought to beat your @@s for this. And you could have made  _my_ reflection cry! That's it, get ready for the beat down of your life, you pathetic ####er of a warlock! 'Cause after Hokey @@s get's done wit ya I'm gonna have a ###k ton of fun laying my bat in to yer @@s!" And he hung up. He waited a few moments before checking his phone to find that France did, indeed, take some pictures of Arthur while he was on the phone and got the kick of his life out of it.

     Though he stopped laughing when the door opened. South Italy and Russia were there, both with a blush on their face. "M-Matvey?"

     "I didn't know you had it in you to curse like that. And what was with disguising your voice like that?"

     Canada began to laugh again before gesturing for his friends to sit with him. Kumajirou hopped out of the Italian's arms and sat on his master's lap as the other's joined him on the couch. After he explained the whole thing and showed off the pictures all of them were roaring with laughter. Afterwards they walked to the new ice cream place and were surprised to find England, France, And America there. And Arthur looked a mess and was apologizing to Alfred who was holding him with a worried expression. France looked at the three before winking at Canada, who winked back. He told the others to go ahead ans order before approaching his family.

     "Arthur?"

     England, who was calming down, took one look at Canada and unattached himself from America to re-attach to him. Well then. Matthew wrapped his arms around England and shushed him, asking what was wrong. "I-I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I mistook you for Alfred, and I'm sorry I said all of those hurtful things! I'm sorry I made you cry! Please, please forgive me!"

     Canada sighed and smiled. "Of course I forgive you. I just hope you apologized to Alfred."

     "I did! I really did!"

     Alfred, still wearing an expression of worry, began to speak. "Bro, our second players are after him for making you cry and because he could have made me cry, too. What should we do?"

     The amethyst eyed nation managed to hide his smirk with years of self control building. He put on a thinking face before smiling. "I have an idea. I'll just go talk to Matt and he can talk to Allen. I'm sure he'll call off the attack if I explain things to him and ask him to have mercy." The other's bought in to his story, except those who knew, and Canada walked to the bathroom. there he did have a conversation with his second player, but it was hushed with laughing as he explained things.

      _"Great one, Doe Eyes. You never cease to amaze me with your sadistic side."_

 _"_ Hey, I'm not sadistic!" The nation pouted cutely as the other laughed.

     "You asked for pictures of Arthur's suffering."

     " . . . "

     "That's what I though. Passive-aggressive and sadistic."

     "Fine, I admit to it. I need to go now, Matt. Talk to you later!"

     "Later. Enjoy your ice cream."

     Canada rejoined the others saying everything was taken care of. Arthur bought his and Kuma's frozen treats as a thank you. Hehe~♪ Those who knew what was going on watched as Matthew ate his maple nut ice cream with an innocent and blissful expression before vowing to stay on his good side. He didn't get the ideas of the second players protective attitudes over their first players out of thin air after all. Plus who knows what his passive-aggressive behavior would have in store for them?

~~~~

I hope this is close to what you were wanting, Lovely! Not exactly like the YouTube video you suggested, but I hope you liked it~ All of you~! Feel free to leave Kudos and Comments! I love receiving them. And if you have a request please tell me in the first chapter! Ta ta for now, Lovelies~♥

Translations -

Taos-toi! - Shut up!

Je ne suis pas l'Amérique, je suis le Canada! - I am not America, I am Canada!

Bonjour - Hello

Excusez-moi? - Excuse me?

Oui - Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like what you're reading please add a Kudo and Comment! I really appreciate it. If you have a request please comment on the first chapter. Thank you, Lovelies!


	8. America x Nyo!England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of WWII the nations are recovering. Some more than others. America hasn't heard from England in a while and after he saw the effects the Blitz had on her country and her body he's beyond worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers. Just my writing.

This story was requested by [AkaO555](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaO555/pseuds/AkaO555) ! Thank you for the request, Lovely! I hope this does your idea justice~!

~~~~

     'Okay, this is getting ridiculous,' America thought. He was pacing around in the study at his house and had been doing so for the past hour out of worry. Why was he worried, you might ask? Because World War Two had finally ended, but he hadn't seen nor heard from England since the final meeting of the Axis and Allies. And even then he only heard her because she attended it by phone. Why was this so troubling to him? Two reasons: One, he had somehow fallen madly in love with the woman who used to take care of him; and two, it had been about four months since that meeting/phone conversation and no one had heard from her. Not him, not France, not even her big brothers could get in contact with her. She was apparently blocking them out with magic or something like that.

     All of this was seriously worrying the normally care-free American because he had an idea why she was avoiding everyone. And it wasn't a pretty idea, either. The Blitz did a number on her people and her land so she was probably still suffering from the pain of those injuries. And it was known that she had a tendency to overwork herself to the point of getting sick when she deemed a matter important. Neither of those sat well with Alfred. Especially if those ideas were combined. "Alright, that's it! The Hero is going over there to help England because I just  _know_ something's wrong!"

~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~

     Okay, he was there. The blue eyed man looked at the outside of the house and couldn't say he noticed anything out of place. But upon closer inspection of the life there he saw that her rose bushes, that were normally so healthy and beautiful, were withered to a pile of sticks. "That . . . is so not good." For once he decided that bursting through a window to surprise England was not a good idea. Lucky him he had a key to this place! Not saying how he obtained said key, though. After unlocking the door he entered and re-locked it behind him before roaming. Dust. A gentlewoman never let dust accumulate in her house like this. Especially not this much of it. The place almost looked . . . abandoned.

     Alfred walked past the stairs and straight to the study room with a brisk step, wanting to get there soon to make sure Alice wasn't working. But upon opening the door his heart broke. There sat England in her office chair, but she was hunched over the desk with her head on her arms. Her hair wasn't in her usual twin tails, her hat no where to be found, and her dress was missing the apron from what he could see. He walked over to her tired form and gently rubbed her back with a small frown. The house was cold, but her body was so warm. America carefully pulled her away from the desk and brushed the hair out of her face to see . . . she was so pale.

     The self-proclaimed hero picked his ex-caretaker up and carried her upstairs to her room, unnerved by the fact that she hadn't woken up yet and smacked his head for handling a lady without her permission. Once in her bedroom he set about undressing her, but keeping her undergarments on, so he could check her wounds and get her ready for bed. "Oh no." A forlorn expression appeared on Alfred's face as he saw how skinny she was. And unwrapping her old bandages proved even more that she hadn't been taking care of herself. The wounds were infected slightly and an angry red. Some even re-opened, probably from getting her to sit up before he carried her here.

     Al jogged to the bathroom attached to the bedroom and grabbed a first aid kit and some antibiotic medicine. Thankfully she had a strong batch of it stashed away behind her mirror. He began to walk back when he saw a syringe. With a shudder he grabbed that as well and returned to the bed to patch England up the best he could. Man, she had such dark circles under her eyes. How many times has she been sleeping throughout these months? With a sigh Al sterilized the needle downstairs with boiling water before returning to the woman he cared for and taking out as much infection as he could. After the bulging, yellow spots on her skin were flat once more he dampened a rag with hydrogen peroxide and squeezed it on the opened areas, including the small puncture wounds he himself just made. After that he applied antibiotic cream and wrapped her burns with clean gauze.

     When she was good to go in that area he dressed her in a white nightgown he found in her closet and tucked her in. After making sure she would be comfortable when she woke up he put everything away and went downstairs to the kitchen to make some soup. After finding that everything in her kitchen was rotten and moldy he cleaned it out and left to find a restaurant that had bone broth soups. He'd shop for groceries later, but England needed this now. He didn't find one as quickly as he found China, whom was visiting to see how construction was going, and the ancient nation immediately supplied him with a large amount of healthy soup once the younger one explained the situation. America thanked him profusely before returning to England's house and putting a serving of the warm, nutritious liquid in to a bowl.

     He managed to re-enter the woman's bedroom just as she was waking, which was good in the hero's opinion. Waking up alone while feeling sick and in pain wasn't good on one's mental state. He grabbed a chair when he was coming up and set it beside the bed while placing the bowl on the bedside table. "Hey, Alice. How was Wonderland?"

     Green eyes blinked in his direction blearily before finally focusing on him. " . . . Al . . . Alfred?"

     "Yeah. I'm here. The heck were you thinking neglecting yourself like that?"

     "What are you-"

     "Don't even try to play dumb. I saw your injuries, I saw how skinny you are, and I found you passed out on top of your paperwork."

     " . . . Oh. Sorry."

     She . . . apologized?! America sighed and shook his head. "And you lecture others about taking care of themselves or they won't be able to take care of others. Take your own advice, England."

     "Right."

     Alright, so she was in no way okay. She didn't have any fight behind her words. She must be really exhausted. Alfred helped her to sit up by propping her pillows just so and carefully hefting her up to lean against them. "I  _was_ going to make you some soup, but everything in your house was way past it's due date. Minus the cans, but those things aren't what you need. Luckily I bumped in to China and he gave me a ton of, in his words, 'Ancient Chinese healing soup. Made with all sorts of good stuff, aru, so make sure she eats.' " The woman chuckled lightly at America's impression of Yao before nodding.

     "I'll eat it. But I really need to finish up my-"

     "No."

     "I beg your pardon?"

     "You are  _not_ going to work on any paperwork until you are at least at a healthy weight. And even then I'm going to pace you."

     " . . .  _You_ are going to pace me?"

     "Yup! Don't need you pulling another four month neglect yourself period, so I'm going to come over and check one you every chance I get and take care of you. Like right now, I'm going to feed you!"

     "W-what?! I can feed myself, you git!"

     Ah, there was that spark. Good to know it didn't die. America grinned heroicly before picking the bowl up and nodding vigorously. "Yes I am! You worried me to the point that I paced for an hour at my place, and freaked me out when I saw that you were super skinny and had infected wounds, so as punishment I am feeding you."

     Alice took in the others words with wide eyes, and slowly a blush developed on her face. He cared about her so much that he took care of her unconscious form and now he wanted to take care of her even more? Wait, why? A frown replaced her embarrassed expression as she met his eye. "Why?"

     "Huh?"

     "Why do you care? You broke away from me, didn't you? You separated yourself from me as a country and as family, so why do you suddenly care?"

     Ouch. Alfred bit his lip and thought about how to answer that one. Then he blushed. "Because I, um, I love you."

     " . . . "

     Silence. Either meant she was in shock at his answer, or she didn't believe him. "I mean, yeah. I wanted to be independent, but not because I hate you or anything. And, well, over time I came to love you. As in, um, not familiarly. But romantically. That's why."

     " . . . "

     More silence. Okay, so she didn't return his feelings. That hurt, but her health was more important at the moment. "Here, I found some antibiotics in your bathroom. You should totally-"

     "Iloveyoutoo."

     " . . . What?"

     England's face was bright red as she switched from averting her gaze to glancing at the man in front of her. His question, though, made her pout and meet his eye. "I said, I love you too! Now give me my medicine and soup."

     America sat there numbly for a moment, but then he grinned and popped a pill on her mouth before holding a glass of water with a straw out for her to take it with. "Awesome!"

     For the rest of the day Alfred and Alice spent time talking things out and cuddling. Over the course of the next year they worked on getting their countries at 100% again while also working on their communication skills as that was important in a relationship. At the next meeting their love came up and when they answered positively a round of applause came as well as other nations paying France bet money. And to stop England from going on a rampage at the Frog and the others for betting on who she would get in a relationship with America kissed her. In front of everyone. And even though cat calls and pictures happened, Alice was more than happy to kiss him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, Lovelies~ If you like this and want an idea of yours to be brought to words in my interpretation then please comment what you'd like to see in the first chapter!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are treasure! Thank you~♥


End file.
